primemanproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last On Earth
The Last On Earth is a film project by PRIMEMAN Production that features the crossover of multiple franchises, including the Transformers, Marvel, Halo, Doctor Who, and more. The series is currently in development hell. History In 2008, PRIMEMAN Productions planned to make a stop-motion series titled Transformers: Cybertron Battles, with the plot based upon events before the Autobot/Decepticon War entered Earth. However, in 2009 when High Moon Studios announced their video game, Transformers: War For Cybertron, the idea was put to an end, though PRIMEMAN Productions claimed that there will be a project that still involves Transformers. In mid-2009, PRIMEMAN Productions was officially formed, along with a new film project titled The Last On Earth. This concept, being the first, involved John-117 (from the mainstream Halo series) finding himself trapped in a post-apocalyptic Earth in which the 2012 End Of The World theories came to be, as John-117 had to join forces with a fellow Spartan II Soldier, The Rookie (from Halo 3: ODST), a Pikachu (from Pokemon), and a betrayed Megatron, to find a way to restore mankind. A script was completed in December 2010, as a teaser was released online during the half-time show of 2010's Super Bowl XLIV, while filming was said to start after the day of Super Bowl XLIV. However, shortly after the teaser was released, the film was canceled for unspecified reasons. In late 2010, The Last On Earth was bought back up in an idea of a potential stop-motion series, but with minor tweaks towards the original concept from 2009. The new premise would involve Jerome-092 (from Halo Wars) joining forces with the Autobots and Rorschach II (a planned descendent of Rorschach from Watchmen) in order to stop the Decepticons from destroying the Earth. The series made it farther in production then the 2009 concept, as two episodes were officially released, though the series was canceled without any announcements. Original producer OptimusGinrai also left The Last On Earth project. Kevfilms 2x2, the voice actor for Jerome-092 (formerly the voice actor for John-117) since the first days of making The Last On Earth, became the new producer. In 2011, it was seceretly planned for the project to return as a film. The Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Mortal Kombat universe from the 2011 game were added into the mix, while other franchises were being placed in the same story-arc. The script was written from January 2012 to April 2012'.' Filming was expected to last throughout the summer. Scenes were planned to filmed through Green-Screen, while the climax was planned to be filmed in Washington DC for 4 days max. Filming began in Washington DC in 2012'.' After the completion of filming in Washington DC, filming in Fort Wayne, Indiana, was planned to start in mid-August. However, a major hold was placed on the project due to undisclosed reasons and no word on the film was said since. As of June 2013, a brand new script was being written. However, the project returned to being a "lower" priority" in 2014, with the production of Doctor Who: The Fuzzles. After the release of Doctor Who: The Fuzzles, Antonio stated the film would need to be set to a "lower-scale" while keeping its key ideas. After the release of Transformers: Age of Extinction, Antonio became "influenced" and "began figuring out what pieces of the puzzle should be put together first".